Concession
by Oraday
Summary: It's Neji. It's Gaara. It's a PWP. Sometimes, the line between seme and uke can blur. Losing the arbitrary titles. It's all a concession.
1. Chapter 1

**NejiGaara. Woot!**

* * *

"Hurry up."

Neji quickly took off his clothes. He always wore few garments when coming to Gaara's.

_I always do as he says._

Neji draped his body over Gaara's awaiting, naked form. He coated his hand with sandalwood oil and pushed a finger past Gaara's entrance. Gaara accepted the finger easily.

"I told you to hurry up."

_I always yield to him._

Neji drove three fingers into his impatient lover. Neji attempted to appease Gaara by letting the red-head plunder his lips. Neji began coating his erection with the oil.

_I always submit._

Gaara kissed Neji roughly as the Hyuuga entered him. Neji allowed Gaara to take his member into him at his own pace, which, considering Gaara's impatience, was very fast. Gaara continued to harshly kiss Neji. Gaara rubbed his tongue roughly against Neji's pliant one. Neji continued to let Gaara ravish his mouth until Gaara stopped and said, "move."

_I always let him set the pace._

Neji made a few shallow thrusts before he started to move his hips at a rhythm more favorable to Gaara. Gaara pushed his hips towards Neji's. Neji could feel the heat emanated by Gaara and he pushed into him more quickly. Gaara moaned loudly at this and spurred Neji's quickened thrusts.

_I know what he likes, but I don't have to. He always tells me. I'm not responsible for anything._

Gaara wrapped his legs around Neji's torso and Neji drove into Gaara at a different angle, at a slower pace. Gaara smiled up at him, pleased at Neji's actions. Neji reached down and stroked Gaara's erection slightly before letting go and grabbing Gaara's hip. Gaara moved his left leg to Neji's shoulders and laced his fingers into Neji's hair.

_I let him do this to me because I want to._

Neji caressed Gaara's hip as he continued to thrust into the red-head.

_It's my choice. It isn't fated. It isn't planned_

Gaara moaned as he impaled himself on Neji's cock. Gaara tugged Neji by the hair. He grunted and glared at the Hyuuga. Neji knew Gaara wanted a kiss.

_He directs me. He dominates me. And I let him._

"Gaara," Neji gasped as Gaara licked and nipped at his neck. He moaned and writhed as he thrust into Gaara. He increased his pace when Gaara bit down harshly on his jugular.

_He always makes me hold back. I always want him to. I'm free that way._

"Hyuuga."

Neji inferred the implied command. He slowed his pace knowing Gaara wanted to tease him. Gaara wanted to prolong the sensation. He bucked against Gaara languidly; silently begging Gaara to prolong everything.

_I let him decide everything. When, where, how, why. It's always he who decides. I don't have to be burdened. I don't need to worry about any of it. _

A moan sounded. Gaara's muscles clenched around Neji and the mood shifted.

"Faster."

Neji paid heed to Gaara's demand and began pounding into the young Kazekage. He knew they both were close, but Gaara always had to finish before he did. Gaara always came first in their relationship. He was always the priority

_I give myself to him. I let him have control. I give him everything._

Neji's pace was frantic now. Gaara arched his head towards Neji, their mouths meeting in another heated kiss. As Gaara twisted his tongue around Neji's, he spilled his seed over his and Neji's stomachs. Neji's release followed the second after.

_I'm his because I want it. I submit because I want it. He's mine because I want him. Most of all, it's always what I want because it's what he wants as well.  
_

* * *

**Sooo, review and tell me who's thoughts were in italics...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the other part... It's longer so I hope you guys enjoy it.  
**

* * *

_I'm selfish. He's mine._

Gaara panted as Neji licked and nipped at his neck while removing his Kazekage robes. He struggled to remain standing as Neji worked quickly and efficiently and he could only grunt in approval. Neji divested himself of his own clothing with amazing speed and wrapped Gaara's legs around his torso. He carried the red-head to the bed and laid him down gently, draping his body over him. Gaara didn't unwrap his legs and instead thrust upwards.

_I'll never let him go. He'll always be around to serve me, to love me._

Neji groaned lightly and kissed Gaara. He licked at Gaara's pale, pink lips and begged for entrance. Gaara relented and plundered Neji's mouth roughly. Neji began grinding against Gaara, their erections throbbing as they rubbed against each other. Gaara moaned and pulled Neji away from his mouth and directed the Hyuuga to a dusky nipple.

_I must have him always. That need is the only thing I'll relent._

Neji took the nipple between his teeth and tugged on it lightly. He licked it and rolled it around with his tongue. Gaara began to pant more quickly and so Neji lavished his attention on the other nipple. He pinched it between his fingers and then licked the tip of the nub with the tip of his tongue. Both nipples had fully hardened under his ministrations, a fact he was very proud of.

_He'll do everything to me. I'll do everything for him._

Neji licked a path down Gaara's taut stomach. He dipped his tongue into Gaara's navel, lavishing the little hole with extra attention at Gaara's enthusiastic pants and ill suppressed groans. Gaara, although enjoying Neji's actions, moaned impatiently as thoughts of that talented tongue licking other places roamed through his mind.

_There's no pretenses. I want him, and I'll have him. He'll let me._

Neji perceived the request in Gaara's moan and continued to lick down Gaara's body. He reached a patch of coarse reddish-brown hair and he nuzzled it with his nose, breathing in Gaara's muskiness. His mouth nearly watered at what was to come. He could feel Gaara's erection at his neck and jaw line. He bent his head down further and licked at the arousal. Gaara moaned clearly and pet Neji's hair as if rewarding the brunette for a job well done.

_I am not his obligation and I do not command him. He is a genius and he knows and does what is needed._

Neji fully coated the erection with his spit. He began to quickly slip it in and out of his mouth, knowing this is what Gaara liked best. The redhead lay immobile beneath him, with the exception of sporadic, pleasure-induced spasms. Gaara didn't need to move; he didn't need to thrust upwards into Neji's mouth, Neji made sure of that.

_I take his burdens and he takes mine. In doing so, we are both free._

Neji could feel Gaara was close and they both wanted him to cum, so Neji let him. He sucked as hard as he could and he soon felt Gaara's hot seed spurting into his mouth. Gaara moaned his name and actually bucked into his mouth. Neji swallowed all he could and let go of Gaara's softened dick. He licked Gaara clean of any remaining semen and then grinned up at the red-head.

"That face of yours makes me want to eat you all over again."

_I trust him. Regardless of all that's been done to me, I trust him completely._

Neji's grin turned into a playful smirk as he noted Gaara's blush. Gaara unconsciously blushed even more, realizing Neji had made him lose control once again. Neji chuckled and grabbed the lube that lay beside Gaara's pillow. He spread a generous amount onto his fingers, making sure to coat every bit of the three fingers he would be slipping into Gaara. He squeezed out some more lube onto his fingers and began to massage Gaara's opening, applying the excess lube so as to guarantee the red-head would feel as little pain as possible.

_He's given me what I've always wanted; existence. I belong to him. I exist._

"Don't be slow," Gaara demanded.

"Hm, I've got to make sure-"

"No, I'm not fragile. I'll be fine."

"True, you're not fragile, but you are mine and you're precious so let me take care of you," Neji responded before kissing Gaara and slipping a finger past the red-head's entrance.

Gaara sighed in surrender knowing Neji meant well. He didn't mind in any case, for being regarded as one of Neji's possessions proved his worth. Because to Gaara, everything about Neji was precious.

_ I'm not a monster. He could never love a monster. He loves me; I'm not a monster._

Neji quickly and expertly inserted a second finger into Gaara, rubbing lightly on his prostate to distract him from the pain of being stretched. He pushed in a third finger as Gaara moaned in pleasure. He continued to rub that pleasure spot inside of Gaara and he smirked as Gaara's moans and pants increased in frequency and volume.

"Hurry. Now, Neji, now."

Neji acquiesced, knowing Gaara was liable to shift him onto his back and forcibly impale himself on his cock. Though having Gaara ride him unashamedly was one of the best things about their sexual relationship, that was reserved for angry-sex. Gaara needed to be taken care of and lovemaking was just that, pure love.

_My love for him is inherent. It isn't a gift. I am his and that's intrinsic as well._

Gaara moaned as Neji entered him, slowly at first, and then quickly thrusting in fully. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of being filled. Both he and Neji stayed still, enjoying the moment of completeness.

Gaara opened his eyes to find Neji looking at him with a smile and love in his eyes. He nuzzled the brunette's neck and grumbled for Neji to move. He licked at the patch of skin made available to him as Neji thrust in and out of him slowly.

"Ga-Gaara," Neji groaned as the red-head's heat enveloped his shaft.

In a shy mood, Gaara hid his face as much as he could into Neji's neck, foregoing the licking to try to control his blush. It was rare that he would open his eyes during sex, it was just impossible for him to do so during all the pleasure Neji brought him. Having seen Neji's loving expression, he couldn't help but feel a little small.

_I may not deserve him, but Neji deserves everything he wants. He wants me so that's what he gets. Far be it for me to deny him anything._

Neji chuckled lightly before surprising Gaara by putting the red-head's legs over his shoulders. Gaara's eyes widened and he glared lightly at Neji; the glare being ineffective because of the pleasure he felt as Neji thrust in more deeply.

Neji groaned; Gaara was even tighter at this angle. He pulled back and then pushed in roughly, aiming for Gaara's prostate. He wanted to make Gaara come as quickly as possible, knowing he himself would not last long at this rate.

Gaara moaned loudly as Neji's thrust became more intense. His orgasm was building and he couldn't keep his eyes open at all. Neji began to thrust into him with wild abandon and the pressure that had built up at his groin suddenly let up to send him over the edge.

Hot, white liquid spread onto his and Neji's stomachs and chests. "Neji! Aah."

As Gaara moaned his lover's name, he felt Neji shudder above him as the Hyuuga filled him with his seed. Neji pulled out of him and rolled onto his back, laying to Gaara's left. Gaara laid on his side, facing Neji. He watched as Neji closed his eyes and smiled in serenity and contentment. Gaara smiled.

_I've never really felt proud. I haven't had many accomplishments... But that smile on his face. The one of pure fulfillment he only gets when he's with me... That, I can feel proud of.  
_

* * *

**Hm... That clarifies things, doesn't it? You guys know who's POV this chapter is, ne?**_  
_


End file.
